


Messy

by heylocalcryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Funny, Gen, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Not a Big Surprise, Poor Roadie Lmao, Swearing, You Bet Your Ass This Dirty Boy Is Taking A Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylocalcryptid/pseuds/heylocalcryptid
Summary: Roadhog decides it's about time Junkrat takes a bath.





	Messy

"I don't want to take a bloody bath!" Junkrat yelled.

"You smell like ash and ass cracks you need a bath." Roadhog said.

"Why just smell an ass crack when you can kiss it!"

Junkrat walks weird when he's angry so watching him walk away made Roadhog laugh.

"Get over here!" He yelled and pulled Junkrat towards him with his hook.

Junkrat gets hurled through the air and finds himself standing beside Roadhog. He narrows his eyes at him.

"What... the... hell?? Was that really necessary?" Junkrat said.

"Just get in the bath." Roadhog ordered.

"Fine..." Junkrats voice got quiter. "Dipstick."

"Excuse me?" Roadhog threatened.

Junkrat was already naked and hopping into the bathtub making a big splash.

"Oi! Bloody hell! This is a lot of bubbles!" he yelled.

Roadhog rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.

After awhile Junkrat was pristine clean. His insides must've been too since he inhaled a ton of bubbles. Probably ate a bar of soap too.

"Okay you can get out now," Roadhog said.

Junkrat did as he said but instead of putting clean clothes on he started walking out the door.

"Where do think you're going? You need to put clothes on," Roadhog told him.

"Pfft, balls to that. I'm not wearing clothes ever again! I feel so alive!!" he yelled and ran out the door.

Later on in the day Roadhog was watching the news and saw that Junkrat had been jailed for public indecency and was serving a lifetime sentence for all of his- their crimes.

"Oh well," Roadhog said and leaned back In his recliner. "I'll get him later. It won't hurt for him to stay there for a little while..."

It wasn't before too long Roadhog took a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you had higher expectations lmao I promise I'll create a better fic later on. One with kissing and other gay shit.
> 
> http://cadetdante.tumblr.com/


End file.
